


he played the cajon in an irish band, but he fell in love with an english man

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, REN DANCING TO WANNABE, Ren is Shy, english business man ren struggles with irish accent, goth takkun, its cold in dublin, takkun is warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: "Where are you from? ", Ren asks at some point. "I mean, in Ireland. ""South Dublin. Outside the city, but close kinda. Though I was born in Galway ", the redhead giggles. "I probably have a heavy accent- ""No no " Ren interjects. "It's fine " (It's not, but he still says it. For whatever reason)Ren thought England had shit weather, until he arrived in Dublin. But he finds unexpected warmth there.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, feat side ynrk antics nd tsurukima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	he played the cajon in an irish band, but he fell in love with an english man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takumicore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumicore/gifts).



When Ren arrived in Dublin he wanted to do nothing more but to fall into a soft warm bed after that stressy flight. But his co-worker _insisted_ on taking him to a pub, "since Ren will be too busy the next nights. "

So he's standing here now, in front of the small building with the bright neon sign. The street is quiet, and he can hear people talking inside the pub. Bright lights are coming from old lanterns, giving the building a contrast between modern and old. Ren looks around. Cars pass by. Keigo's still not there. It's cold.

Ren starts tapping his foot on the ground. He's not a patient one, and Keigo knows that. However, Ren also knows that Keigo is a habitual latecomer. That's why they usually don't work together. Besides the fact that they operate in different countries.

Another car passes by, and suddenly it's all silent. Only the tapping of Ren's foot is there. Something drops onto his face. It's starting to rain.

He should've expected this and bring an umbrella, but he didn't. He blames the late night flight. Ren _hates_ rain he needs to find something to stand under _now_ , so he follows the street. Turns around a corner and there is a small store with a marquise. He shudders and clutches his shoulders for warmth.

Then rain continues. But there's another sound.

Ren realizes it only now, that he has company. There's a few other young men standing and sitting across him, under their own marquise.

It's acoustic, soft guitar strings accompanied by drumming and tapping as well as vocals. The singer has a nice powerful voice, Ren notices. He also notices the familiarity of the song - he believes to have heard it one the radio somewhere.

 _She played the fiddle in an Irish band_ _But she fell in love with an English man_

Right, it's that song, what was the title again...

 _Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand_ _Said, "Baby, I just want to dance"_

"My pretty little Galway girl ", Ren says unintentionally loud. He immediately covers his mouth, but the band members just smile at him, fond.

Ren also started tapping on the ground again, and now that there's music, he just feels like he has to. So he starts dancing.

It's wild steps and spins, just whatever emerges Ren's mind he executes. At one point he catches one of the guys grinning widely. He winks at him.

The music stops way too early, and Ren still has that burning feeling in his chest that unleashes whenever he hears a rhythm. Sadly, the band doesn't play another number, they start putting the instruments back into their little and huge cases. Ren throws five bucks into their tip hat and watches with a smile.

One of the members turns back to him, "You are really good at dancing. " Ren waves it off, embarrassed. "You were great, too. " The boy smiles, and he looks so cute, tiny and pretty. So pretty with his bright red hair and black knee boots. It all suits him really well, even if there's an excess of chains for Ren's taste.

He smiles bashfully at him, and before the pretty redhead can reply, Ren's phone starts vibrating. The redhead smiles and waves a goodbye. _Did he... just look a little sad?_ , Ren wonders. But he abandons the thought immediately and answers the god damm phone.

"Hello? "

"Ren! Where are you? "

_Oh yes. He forgot about that._

"Lord, you really got lost? When I clearly explained the way to you? Ren, you're hopeless- " Keigo rants on while Ren inspects the pub's menu. And yes, he's told Keigo that he got lost, instead of admitting that he got scared of the rain and then fascinated by a bunch of young adults with instruments.

Keigo's immediately bought it - thank God the younger is gullible. Now he's staring at the menu with his, how likes to call them, _gourmet eyes_. You can have them when you're rich and can afford even the most expensive numbers there are. And Keigo is a gourmet - he's engaged to a cook, too. Meanwhile Ren just takes what he can get.

They end up with a grilled cheese sandwich and a steak - you can imagine who ordered which. Keigo had frowned upon Ren ordering "just a sandwich ", but Ren ignored him, because he _really_ wanted one. A good one.

"Because, see, I'll be staying with Ruki for the next days- ", Ren says and takes a big bite. "Ah ", Keigo hums knowingly. "I feel bad for you. I've heard of only chaos over there since they took in that kid. "

"A kid? At 19 and 21 respectively? "

"Mhm " Keigo replies chewing on a mouthful of potatoes, "it's not like they've adopted him, but they're taking care of him. A 17-year old. "

"That will be... fun. ", Ren says. "Especially considering Ruki and Sho... together. "

Ren takes a taxi to Ruki's apartment because the rain is still strong. Keigo waves him goodbye, and invites him to visit him and Junki another day.

Ren leans against the window takes in the city's night scenery. The many lights flicker like little stars in the dark, together with the real stars. It's beautiful. He gets why so many of his co-workers live here.

Ren blinks and suddenly they've arrived - he must've fallen asleep. He forgives himself, for that it's deep in the night.

He shoots Sho a text and virtual seconds later the older stands in front of him, ready to help him with his big suitcase.

Ren's actually never met Sho _in person_ , (he's only seen pictures) but he's the man he looks like, at least on his Instagram. The gentle but strong older brother type. Ruki's type. Ren chuckles at that thought. Sho asks him midstairs for the occasion and he just waves it off. Sho smiles back fondly. Ruki's picked really well.

Said greets them when they arrive at the doorstep and Ren carries himself inside to the next sofa. It's been _hell_ to carry everything up to the 4th level. He whines over the lack of an elevator and the weight of his suitcase and the amount of steps until someone taps him onto the forehead. When he looks up, there's an unknown face hovering over him.

Ren rises up and apologizes for bothering, but the boy waves it off. His lips curl up into a gentle smile, and eyes sparkle curiosity. He must be the kid Ruki and Sho are taking care of. He seems nice.

"Ah, I'm Ren ", he quickly fills the awkward pause. "And you are...? "

"Shosei. Just call me Shosei ", he replies, with the same smile still.

Ren doesn't have a good reply and just leans back into the sofa and relaxes. Shosei puts his earphones back in and watches a video on his phone. Ren, although knowing that he shouldn't, takes a peak and it's a video of a group of boys dancing. _He's an idolfan_. Ren smiles to himself.

"Alright ", Sho says from behind them. "I'm sure you're tired, Ren. I'll show you your room. "

Ren jolts up (although he _is definitely_ tired) and follows Sho through the small apartment. "You'll get my room ", Sho explains, "I'll sleep in Ruki's. Which is the one on the left here, yours is here on the right and Shosei is there at the end. Next to the bathroom. "

Said has stood up from the sofa and shuffles past them, giving a small smile and a goodnight-wave.

Sho puts his hands on his hips and sighs. Not in a protesting way, but rather fondly. "See, this kid stayed up all night just to meet you. " Ren's eyes widen.

"Really? Why? It's almost midnight now. Doesn't he have school? "

"Yes, he does ", Sho replies, "but I told him that you dance... " And then it makes sense. Ren smiles. "I see. " Sho nods with a smile, too. "He's a good kid, but he tends to be reserved. Please, just try to talk to him, he actually would love to talk to you. "

"I will ", Ren promises. "Now, if I may ", he says and gestures towards his room. Sho nods. "Night, Ren. "

"Goodnight. "

Ren falls onto the bed immediately and curls up into the blanket. He doesn't bother taking his clothes off or anything, the only things on his mind being the plan for the next day, and that tiny redhead from the street band, for some reason.

_I don't have to be anything because I'm perfect when I'm myself_

Ren manages to pull off the drop effortlessly and he smiles at himself in front of the mirror. He's struggled with it for some time.

_I don't wanna be somebody, just wanna be me, be me_

That's his favorite part, and he puts energy into it so it looks nice, and he's satisfied with the result. If it's going this well he might he able to record the cover soon.

_I wanna be me, me, me_

A knock on the door. Ren, albeit flinching first, stops in his tracks and turns off the music. "Yes? ", he shouts and in comes, with a bit of reluctance, Shosei.

"Ah, it's you ", Ren says and smiles.

"H-hi. " the younger musters up a smile. "I heard you were dancing.. Can I, uh, watch? "

Ren lightens up. "Of course! ", he beams. "I can show you what I was just practicing, it's Itzy's Wannabe. "

Shosei sits down maybe a bit _too far_ , but Ren doesn't bother and focuses on the dance. He puts all his power and confidence into the beginning, the viral shoulder move (it got viral for being ridiculously hard. Ren took 1 week to learn just _this_ move) He tries to keep the tension consistent and executes everything as sharply as possible. He messes up the chorus drop, but he keeps going. He has a reputation (?) to uphold.

When he finishes albeit everything in the end, he allows himself to roll onto the floor, accompanied by Shosei's cheers and clapping. "Wow, you're so good! ", he beams. Ren scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Really, thank you, kid. "

Ren spends the day going shopping with Ruki (it's one of the two days he doesn't have any meetings), dancing more with Shosei (it's _adorable_ how the younger watches him in awe) and going to the pub with Sho (again, yes, but pubs are nice. Also he wouldn't want to waste an opportunity to have a drink with Sho).

When they stumble out of the bar, just _slightly_ tipsy, Sho's about to call a cab, but Ren stops him.

"Listen ", he just says. Takes Sho's hand, and leads him into an unknown direction.

They end up in a particular alley, and Ren's happy as soon as he spots the Irish street band he met on his first night. With the cute tiny red-haired guy.

They're playing another pop song again. Ren doesn't recognize it this time, though. Sho seems to know the band, because he has an 'Ah ' moment clearly displayed on his face.

As soon as they finish the song, a boy puts his tambourine aside and smiles. "Good to see you, Mr Yonashiro. "

Said laughs gently, "You too, Mame. How's it going? "

"Kinda bad. It's rainy, and people don't really go out. ", another boy with a guitar says (if Ren's not mistaken, that's an electronic one. Isn't this an acoustic band?)

"But ", the boy continues, "your friend over there saved us last night's dinner. Which was very nice. "

Ren scratches his head "Welcone. " There's a bit off an awkward silence until Sho takes the initiative and introduces Ren. He tells the former that Shosei's part of the band, so he knows them. The guy with the tambourine introduces himself as Mamehara 'Mame ' Issei, the guitar boy as Syoya. They're both younger than Ren. Doing this for pocket money.

He also gets the names of the rest; Junki as the singer and Takumi (the redhead) on the cajon. Sukai's usually on another guitar (an acoustic one) and Shosei's on the keyboard, but they're both not playing today. "Maybe they're busy with each other ", Syoya snickers.

They end up talking a whole lot. Sho talks to kind of everyone while Ren talks mainly with Syoya. They click, in a way. The younger's very curious about Ren's job in England and how he grew up there, so he happily rants to the younger about it. At least until Syoya's boyfriend Shion shows up and they disappear into the night.

Which leaves Takumi.

He's been listening and throwing in some words here and there, but Ren didn't 'actually ' talk to him. "It's nice ", Ren starts.

Takumi blinks.

"Just, the atmosphere. ", the older explains. "It's so cold, but this feels kind of... cozy. "

Takumi nods, hugging himself for warmth. "I should know the weather, but I always forget the coat. "

Now that he's spoken more, Ren notices Takumi's dialect. It's a bit hard to understand, he admits, so he nods and smiles and hopes he didn't ask a question.

Takumi seems to just read his mind, he laughs and pats the older on the shoulder. Ren shivers at the touch even though Takumi's hand feels so _warm_.

"Where are you from? ", Ren asks at some point. "I mean, in Ireland. "

"South Dublin. Outside the city, but close kinda. Though I was born in Galway ", the redhead giggles. "I probably have a heavy accent- "

"No no " Ren interjects. "It's fine " (It's _not_ , but he still says it. For whatever reason)

"That's good then. " Takumi looks up and clutches his cup of tea. Ren notices his shoulders shaking, and his cheeks are slightly red. He debates for an entire _minute_ if he should offer Takumi his scarf or not.

He ends up doing it.

And when he feels Takumi snuggling up to him, as tiny as he is, Ren feels like he's won the world.

Over the next days Ren just runs through everything in... kind of a daze. He wakes up early for meetings, makes calls all day, dances with Shosei in the evening, saves Ruki and Sho from destructing the kitchen (seriously, he thought Ruki on his own would be bad, but these two together... no).

Only on the third work day he realizes how straining this routine is, but he tells himself that it's just for the week. And then...

Then he can see Takumi.

His evenings are fully packed except for the last day so that's his only chance. For now. He gotta figure it out - _c'mon Ren_ , he tells himself, _at least get his number_.

And yes, he admits that he has a crush, there's no other way of calling it at this point. Shosei's teased him about it countless times, because the kid is actually evil.

One evening they were dancing to this kpop song, it was too much noise for Ren's taste but the choreography had nice martial art elements. Shosei's asked him upfront, "Do you like Takumi? "

Ren's stared. A bit too long to be able to deny anything.

But Shosei just laughed and assured him that he doesn't mind it. "I get it too ", he's said, "all these complicated feelings, it's a mess but you're pretty obvious. You just need to go for it now. "

"I guess ", Ren replied. "Thank you. " Shosei had nodded, and there had been a look in his eye. Full of yearning, the painful sort, and some kind of envy. When they started dancing again, Shosei danced it all out to the powerful choreo. Ren could feel that.

He can't know what Shosei thinks of course, but he tries to encourage the younger boy at the end of their session at least. "No matter who, you've got this. Go for it. ", he tells the blonde.

Who sighs so deeply, and shakes his head. "It's not as easy as that ", he says with a voice so small, it's rather a whisper. He looks out of the room into no particular direction. "Not when your love is definitely unrequited. "

And from then on, Ren doesn't dig any more.

He feels like maybe he should comfort the younger boy, but on the other side it's not really his business, and he has his own problems already. "You'll figure it out, trust me " he tells Shosei still. He's meet with a smile of genuine of appreciation, and he gives a last hug, since the won't see each other after this ( _who_ thought it was okay to book Ren a 4 am flight. _Who._ )

At least he can witness Sho and Ruki _attempting_ to make a meal one last time, and with much endurance and luck the chicken actually turns out nice.

He thanks them a lot, reassures that he doesn't want any more food for the way and that he'll be fine. Three times.

Shosei throws him a glance at the exit, a smile as gentle as ever. And thankful. Sho and Ruki crush him in a hug almost, and Ren can still feel their warmth outside.

He smiles to himself. Only one more thing left to do.

When Ren steps out of the taxi, he takes a deep breath. Now, it's his last chance.

With steady steps and a fast pace he makes his way towards the alley. It's getting dark, so he hopes that he'll catch them still.

When he arrives, he's met with the familiar acoustic sound - and he sighs in relief. Shosei sees Ren from his keyboard and winks at him. Takumi's focused on the rhythm.

Actually, Ren had an agreement with Shosei. Sort of. He glances at the younger and _god, he must look so embarrassingly nervous_ , because he smiles full with mischief. Ren just wants everything to go work out, one last time.

He reassures himself that _it will_ , as soon as the first chords of _Galway Girl_ chime.

Breathe in, breathe out. Feel the music, and let lose. That's what he does best after all; dancing. And he dances for a long time (at least it feels so long). Though it's really just improvised, a mess of steps, arm movements and head spins, Ren catches a smile slipping onto Takumi's face, and that gives him enough motivation for the rest of the song.

That is, until the bridge comes. Because now Ren _has_ to do it. He tenses up, is already exhausted and flushed from dancing, but he gathers himself, and lets go. _Just do it, because things will work out_ , he tells himself. And that's it.

"He played the cajon in an Irish band, but he fell in love with an English man ", Ren sings, as confident as possible. He hopes that all the late nights with Sho are paying out right now.

"Kissed him on the neck and then I took him by the hand "

Ren takes a step towards Takumi who is visibly bewildered, and reaches out with his hand.

"Said, "Baby, I just want to dance" "

Pulls him up, and onto Ren's stage.

"My pretty little Galway boy! ", he shouts out. Takumi is bright red, but Ren just twirls and spins around with him as he pleases. And it seems like Takumi is enjoying it, too.

The rest of the band is now joyfully singing Ren's _altered super special Takumi version_ of the lyrics, bearing big grind. But when Ren turns back to what is in front of him, there's the biggest smile he's ever seen.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I meet you ", the redhead confesses.

"Me too ", Ren says back.

"So that's the mood? "

"I guess ", Ren laughs. "You are a fantastic dancer, by the way. "

"Oh ", Takumi counters, "you are _miles_ better then me. "

"You'd have to prove that first ", the older teases back, with a smirk.

"Well then ", Takumi says, and starts leading Ren further into the alleyway, away from the main street.

"Should we play you the _Viennese waltz_ or are you fine by yourselves? ", Shion shouts towards them. Very funny joke.

"We're fine, thank you! We're not in the 18th century anymore! " comes from Ren. Nothing follows, and said turns back to what's in front of him. A very tiny but pretty redhead that he's dying to kiss right now. There's distinct chatter and clinging of instruments in the background, but Takumi is everything that's on Ren's mind now, and he smiles into their first kiss.

They end up making out in that alleyway, and Takumi's chains rattle with each movement. Although Ren found them annoying when they first met, he thinks they're kinda sexy now. And he drags it out as long as possible, because he knows that afterwards, he'll have to leave. For a long, long time.

And when that moment comes a tear slips down his face, but he smiles still and hugs Takumi. "Will you come back? ", the younger whispers into his shoulder.

Ren sighs deeply, because he actually doesn't know. But he really wants to, wants to dance with Takumi again, wants to feel his warmth always.

So he says "Yes. I promise ", and pulls his love closer.

(They separate after what feels like hours. It's painful and neither of them want to let go, just having found each other. But Ren reassures him that he'll come back, and Takumi says that he'll wait for as long as it takes. Oh, and Ren slides a 100 pound bill into the band's money hat. They thank him a lot. Then he goes, with a bitter smile, but full with warmth in a cold, cold city.) 

"Ren... Look at your phone.. "

They're sitting in Takumi's apartment l, tucked into so many blankets respectively. It's late November and very cold, so they're each holding a cup of tea that Ren brought along from England. Though Ren is dying to hold Takumi's hands, the hands he's missed for over a year now.

But he groans and grabs his phone lazily instead, while mumbling "you don't have to send me things anymore now, you know " It's a video, and when he opens it, it loads a dance show.

The dancer raises an eyebrow in interest. "Riverdance? "

"Never heard of it? Really? ", Takumi says. "It's a really famous show " He moves over to position himself in Ren's lap. "C'mon, watch it. "

Soon after that Ren's ears are filled with the rhythmic synchronized tap dancing of about 20 people. He recognizes it now; it's Irish traditional stepdance. He's seen it in some other show before. It looks really hard, doing so many fast movements with your feet while keeping your upper body perfectly stiff.

"...and you want me to learn that? ", Ren guesses after the video finished. Takumi nods, and looks up with his best puppy eyes. Ren frowns.

 _"please "_ , pleads Takumi. And Ren knows, he can't refuse.

"...fine. "

Takumi throws his arms around the older's waist in joy, and he reminds Ren of a little child. So purely happy, in just that moment. He smiles to himself and pats the younger's hair with one hand, locking the other with Takumi's. It's so, _so warm_. Takumi's hand, his hug, his body, his everything. Ren's missed that warmth so much in cold England, and he gets excited thinking about how he'll have it every day from now on.

"Ren? ", Takumi perks up, and said hums, while pulling the younger closer to himself. _He's warm._

"You'll stay here for a long time, right? "

He hears the uncertainty, the little subtle fear in the question, but he knows he can reassure Takumi, so he smiles.

"Yes. "

Ren looks down, and back smiles, so purely and bright, his entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday amazing takumicore <3 keep on being funny nd being yourself bc yourself is funny and very nice  
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or find me on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/Shoseilover) or [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shoseilovemail)


End file.
